Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-18355 discloses a conventional derricking apparatus for a crane (construction machine). The crane includes a crane main body, a mast tiltably attached to the crane main body, and a lower spreader attached to the crane main body. The crane may be disassembled when being transported or the like. For transportation or the like, the lower spreader is accommodated by the mast.
When the crane is assembled, the lower spreader is required to be attached to the crane main body. According to this technology, it is necessary for an operator to perform position adjustment of the lower spreader to the crane main body by hands (i.e., manual operation) when assembling the crane. Therefore, it takes time and effort to attach the lower spreader to the came body.